Just One Word (SHORT STORY)
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: Sentinel finds himself completely dependent upon a human named Jessica when he is severely injured during a battle with StarScream.
1. Chapter 1

Sentinel had been busting Optimus's gears for the last three solar cycles and enjoying himself doing so. Optimus had been telling the Elite Guard about facing down Decepticons, much to Sentinels amusement at the thought of Optimus and his rag tag crew facing down giant cons. He smugly leaned against the wall, watching the Autobots interact with their organic friend, Sari. Sentinel shivered every time Sari touched one of them or vice versa. His mind was currently wondering, he hated anything organic, ever since that stupid planet.

Optimus looked over to Sentinel, the bot hadn't blink in a while. He could tell his thoughts were a million miles away. Ultra Magnus had thought it a good idea to leave Sentinel with Optimus for a few stellar cycles to see if his claims of Decepticon activity were indeed true. Optimus shook his head, Sentinel had always been a pain in the arse, though it had become worse since their trip on which they lost Elita One. Optimus smirked; Sentinel was definitely out of it at the moment. He walked over to Sentinel tapping him on the shoulder causing the mech to squeak and jumped.

"Optimus!"

Optimus covered his mouth, trying to keep from laughing.

"Sorry Sentinel."

Sentinel looked at the others, they didn't seem to be paying attention much to his relief.

"What do you want?"

Optimus sighed,

"No sense in standing there all day, why don't you sit down?"

Sentinel looked over to where the sitting area was.

"No way not with an organic over there."

He whispered. Optimus shook his head,

"Sari won't hurt you."

Sentinel scoffed,

"Let's get this straight, I'm not afraid of it. I just don't like it. Who knows what kind of germs you repair bots have been exposed to while being around this planet."

Optimus groaned,

"Then go for a drive or back to the quarters we have set up for you."

Sentinel snorted,

"I will do what I want Optimus, and you have no say in the matter."

Sari came running over to them causing Sentinel to step back. Sari smirked when she saw the mech move away. She put her hands on her hips as she playfully looked up at Sentinel.

"Scared of me?"

Sentinel snorted again,

"Of you! Ha! I could squish you with one step, puny organic!"

Sari crossed her arms walking over to him, Sentinel cringed as she got closer.

"BOOO!"

Sari suddenly jumped at him, screaming "boo". Sentinel yelled quickly transforming into his vehicle mode and speeding, albeit all over the road, away.

Sari was doubled over in laughter, as were the others. Optimus pursed his lips together, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Sari, that wasn't nice of you."

His voice wavered slightly; Sari looked up at him.

"Oh, come on, it's not like he didn't deserve it."

….

Sentinel sped quickly down the back-country roads. He had no idea where he was going but no matter how far he went organic things were everywhere. Finally, after running for miles he stopped, transforming and looking behind him.

"Stupid organic child!"

He grumbled, looking around him. There was a nicely slopped hill, the only problem was it was covered in grass. Sentinel cringed sitting down slowly.

"I hate this planet!"

"tell me about it!"

Sentinel yelped turning around to see a bot leaning against a tree. He narrowed his eyes catching the Decepticon symbol on the bots wings.

"Decepticon!"

His eyes widen with amazement, he had never actually seen one before.

"I am StarScream, supreme commander of the decepticons!"

Sentinel cocked his head,

"I thought that was Megatron?"

"SILENCE!"

StarScream hollered shooting a blast that sent Sentinel flying back on his rear. Sentinel moaned looking up, StarScream was strutting toward him.

"Sentinel to Optimus, I need back up now!"

Sentinels com link buzzed,

"What now Sentinel?"

Sentinel didn't have to respond as StarScream spoke,

"What a nice break from trying to destroy Megatron, I'll at least get an Autobot kill in!"

StarScream lunged for Sentinel, he activated his shield.

"Not today scum!"

…

Optimus and Prowl sped down the road, he wasn't convinced that Sentinel had really run into a con until they came up on them.

"Sentinel!"

Optimus hollered. Sentinel was unconscious, large gashes covered his body along with splashes of energon. StarScream looked to Optimus.

"Say goodbye to your friend autobot!"

Optimus and Prowl watched helplessly as StarScream shot into the sky, spinning like a vortex before launching Sentinel into the distance. Optimus turned to Prowl,

"quickly we need to search for him!"

…

Jessica Baller walked slowly up the path to her home slash garage. She sighed, it had been another long day and she was looking forward to just getting home. Suddenly the ground shook beneath her as the wooded area to her left echoed with a loud crash. Jessica froze looking into the woods, dust lifted into the air making it hard to see what had happened. Slowly she advanced in, pulling her hidden pistol from her side as she walked. Waving the dust from her face a form began to take shape, a truck…a plow truck to be precise. She walked over to it; it was blue in color with orange accents what caught her attention the most though was the trucks damage.

"Where did you come from?"

She looked up into the sky, no planes over head and she hadn't heard anything prior to the crash. She walked around the truck, no license plate either. She jiggled the passenger door handle causing it to open. She peered around inside the cab; it had a bit more modern computer systems then she had ever seen in a truck. Jessica opened the glove compartment hoping to find registration or insurance of some sort but came up empty.

"Well it would appear you don't belong to anyone."

She scooched over into the drivers seat, looking around for keys to the ignition.

"Well that sucks."

She reached up under the dash, hoping to hot wire the truck with no keys being present. She groaned as hot wiring was now out of the question.

"What kind of truck are you?"

She pulled her phone from her pocket, hitting a contact she placed the phone to her ear.

"Jax, I need a tow truck…like yesterday…don't ask just do!"

She hung up the phone, jumping out and crawling under the truck she looked around. Everything appear normal. After about 20 minutes a low rumble of a diesel engine could be heard rumbling up the road. Jessica flagged down the truck.

"Took you long enough."

A middle-aged man jumped out,

"You girl need to learn to slow down."

Jessica smirked,

"I'm my father's daughter, now I need to two that truck up to my place. It needs some repairs."

Jax scoffed,

"You'd be better off towing that thing to a scrapyard."

Jessica shook her head,

"No, I want to take it home. I can't explain it, but I feel like I need to."

Jax shook his head climbing back into the two truck as Jessica hooked up Sentinel.

"Haul it away!"

…..

Jessica wheeled out from under the body, she had been working on the truck now for 3 hours. So far, she had managed to diagnose most of the issues that needed fixed, with a few exceptions to components she had idea what they were. Jessica wiped her hands off as she sat down at her computer.

"Time to order some parts."

She pressed the order button after some time,

"They will be here tomorrow girl, then we can get you fixed up."

She turned around, raising the lift slightly higher.

"Well we can at least start by pulling off the broken parts."

….

The morning dawn, the clouds were overcast as small flurries floated down to the ground. The cold November wind blew harsh against Jessica dwelling. She rubbed her hands together as she turned up the electric heat and threw more logs onto the fire. She yawned drinking her cup of coffee looking at the mess of broken parts on the floor. Her supplier would be there by 10 and it was already 8:30am, she quickly got changed and set to work moving the useless metal into a container. She was sweeping up the metal shards when the knock she had been waiting for came, multiple boxes of parts were unloaded.

"Thank you, Neil!"

She hand him a tip as he left. Jessica smiled pulling out a large set of pipes and muffler,

"You are gonna love this old girl, it's the loudest muffler on the market for diesel engines! Which I also got you!"

She smiled broadly,

"You are just lucky that your frame isn't broken, that would have been a lot harder to fix. But let's start with your engine and work our way down."

Sentinel didn't hear a word and couldn't feel a thing. His fall from the sky had knocked him into stasis. Jessica worked for hours, only stopping for small breaks. She had been caught off guard when replacing the engine by a strange blue liquid, she had managed to catch most of it in a bucket storing it away for later. By that night the truck had a brand-new shiny engine and other components. She whistled.

"Looks sexy if I do say so myself."

She looked over to the boxes, all performance parts. She shrugged,

"nothing but the best."

She tapped her chin lightly with a wrench,

"You know, I can't keep calling you girl or truck or it. You need a name…"

She thought for a while as she reconnected the fuel lines,

"how about Skye? You are blue and you seemed to have fell from the sky…yeah that fits perfect. I'll call you Skye."

Night fell over the garage; Jessica had fallen asleep in the driver seat with her head resting on the steering wheel. The snow was falling heavier and faster outside making it the perfect wintery night.

….

Optimus looked out the warehouse door, snow was already about 2 feet deep and it was still coming down. They had been unable to located Sentinel, even his energy signature was undetectable. Optimus had placed a call into Cybertron Command though he had yet to hear back from them.

"Where are you Sentinel?"

Optimus whispered into the wind. Though he wouldn't say him, and Sentinel were friends, he still felt the urgency to find him. As much of a pain in the actuator as Sentinel was, he was still an Autobot and the fact that StarScream may have killed him because of Sentinels ignorance to the Decepticon threat on earth angered him. Sentinel never listened to Optimus, unless it benefitted him. Optimus shook his head, so now here they were wasting time, effort, and energon to locate him. Optimus looked up into the sky as the white flakes fell, it was truly beautiful. Nothing like this happened on Cybertron. Optimus held out his hand as flakes fell, it was cool on his warm metal causing the snow to melt and form little puddles on his hand. He sighed, wherever Sentinel was he hoped he was out of the cold wind that was blowing and the falling snow, though knowing Sentinel he was probably yelling at the snow for falling. Optimus smirked at his own thought as a cold wind blast blew by him causing his systems to shudder as he closed the warehouse door and headed back to bed for the night.

….

A few days later Jessica had made her way to the middle of Sentinel where she had finally located his spark chamber. She had come across a few components and wiring that she had no idea what they were but this one took the cake. She placed her hand on it, it felt like something was beating inside of it. It was warm to the touch. Jessica shook it off as another weird part, and since there seemed to be no damage to it, she moved on. After another few days went by, she stood as she lowered Skye to the floor. A mountain of empty boxes indicated her success in installing the parts. She was still confused however with her findings, the blue liquid that had come from the engine was also in the fuel lines. She had looked it up but found nothing on it, reluctantly she poured the liquid back into the engine and the tank. It would appear that this vehicle ran on the odd thick, blue, liquid. She grabbed her laptop as she hopped into the cab, now for the ignition. She studied it, the truck wasn't exactly a certain brand, though it resembled a Chevy Silverado with a plow attachment. Jessica found an interface and plugged her computer into it as her diagnostic program began to read Skye's computers.

"Navigation Drive offline, Weapons systems offline, Optical Sensors offline, audio sensors offline…."

The computer read off a list, much to Jessica's surprise.

"Wait Weapons systems? Optical systems?"

She typed away on her computer attempting to access the programming, when odd symbols flashed across her screen.

"Must be Japanese? Or Chinese maybe?"

She watched the odd symbols on her screen, shaking her head she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, we will look at your computers another day. For now, let's just get this ignition out so I can get a key made."

….

Jessica leaned on the counter,

"So, can you do it?"

The boy on the other side, not much older than her shrugged,

"If the price is right."

Jessica laid out three one hundred-dollar bills,

"Ill add on another two if you can get it done within the next half an hour."

The boy nodded,

"You drive a hard bargain Jessie."

He kissed at her as he took the ignition and head toward the back.

"Not on your life Riley."

She called after him as she waited, looking around the black-market parts store. The store was hidden deep in the inner city of Grand Rapids, Michigan. Not exactly the best place to be but if you needed car parts that couldn't be found, or keys made this was the place to go.

"Here ya go girly."

Riley laid the ignition on the bench with a new set of keys., his hand out stretch.

"Pay up."

Jessica smugly laid the two hundred in his hand as he picked up her items and left. She looked to left and right making sure no one saw her as she jumped into her taxi and left.

….

"Perfect!"

Jessica stepped out of the cab, now all she had to do was figure out how to fix the body and the other internal systems that the computer had detected.

"First things first"

She put the key into the ignition, the engine stuttered at first then started, the engine roared loudly in the garage. Jessica fist pumped the air as she jumped out.

"Best to let you idle for a bit, still not sure what that blue stuff was."

…..

Sentinel felt his systems shock to life, his processor was killing him, and his whole body seemed to ache. A loud roaring sound coming from himself caught his attention.

"Wh…where am I?"

His optics did seem to be working. Jessica jumped as Skye spoke.

"Whoa! Who's there?"

Sentinel groaned slightly,

"Me obviously."

Jessica was holding a crowbar above her head,

"Skye?"

"Whose Skye?"

Jessica shook her head, the truck was talking, talking!

"umm how are you talking?"

Sentinel was confused now; he couldn't see which was making his spark rate speed up and his frustration grow.

"Who are you?"

Jessica walked over to him; her heart was pounding in her chest.

"I am Jessica, Jessica Baller. I found you in the woods, you were pretty damaged. I brought you here and fixed you up."

Sentinel realized what she was.

"You mean you are an organic?'

Jessica cocked her head,

"I am a human. And what are you?"

Sentinel tried to transform but couldn't

"What did you do to me? I can't transform!"

Sentinel had managed to shut down the engine, his metal creaked as his systems tried to comply.

"Whoa…whoa STOP!"

Jessica called to him,

"You are still pretty damaged. I replaced what I could but there is a lot about you that I had no idea how to fix."

Sentinel gave up, he would never say it, but he was terrified at the moment. He was completely at the mercy of the human near him.

"I…I can't see! My optics are offline."

Jessica nodded gently laying her hand on the chassis, it was hot.

"You got yourself all worked into a state, your chassis is hot."

Sentinel cringed as he felt her hand touch his armor.

"Now let's start again, what are you and how can you a truck talk?'

Sentinel grumbled,

"I am a Cybertronian, from Cybertron. Don't worry I don't except you to know anything about it."

Jessica tapped on him.

"You know it might be wise not to be snarky with the only being that can help you right now Skye"

Sentinel growled,

"That's not my name, its Sentinel Prime."

Jessica nodded,

"Interesting name, so Sentinel I am going to plug my computer systems back into your interface. Last time I did this it told me that almost all of your systems were offline."

Sentinel felt a shiver run up his systems as Jessica crawled into his cab, her computer began to read off his systems.

"Navigation Drive offline, weapons systems offline, optical sensors offline, scanners offline, audio sensors online, voice processor online, central processor online, core systems online, T-Cog offline."

Sentinel sighed,

"Okay I get it, most of my systems are offline."

Jessica twisted her face,

"I know a lot about mechanics but yours are way above my head. We need to get you to a Cybertronian mechanic or doctor or whatever you call them."

"Doctors."

He stated flatly, upset with his current condition and his dependency on an organic. Jessica jumped out of his cab.

"Got to say that engine sounds fantastic in you."

Sentinel body was slumped slightly.

"engine?"

"Yes, your old engine block was cracked, and the internal systems were destroyed. I replaced it, though I do have a question. When I was replacing some of your more…earth like systems…there was this blue liquid stuff…don't worry I put it back in you but what was it?"

Sentinel scoffed,

"Energon, what you organics call blood."

Jessica frowned,

"Gross."

She murmured, a loud crack outside caused the light to go black and her emergency generator to kick in.

"Great."

Sentinel heard an engine whir to life with a low rumble.

"What was that?"

"My generator, there's a storm outside right now. We ain't going anywhere in that blizzard. A tree limb must have snapped and cut my power line."

She quickly threw more logs on the fire grabbing a large blanket out.

"This should help your systems not have to work so hard to keep your body temperature up. It might get a little colder in here. The electrical heat systems only turn on every two hours with generator power, that's where my wood stove comes in handy."

Jessica threw the large blanket over the truck; Sentinel felt the soft cotton hit his armor almost immediately making him warmer.

"Now start your engine."

Sentinel huffed,

"I don't take orders from you organic."

Jessica sighed crossing her arms,

"Can we try it without the attitude you big baby?"

"I am a commander; you will address me with respect organic!"

"okay my name is Jessica not organic and in case you missed it, I am human, so you don't have any command over me. Furthermore, fine sit there and freeze."

Jessica grabbed her blanket, cuddling up under the blankets as she had pulled her bed a little closer to the fireplace. She rolled her eyes looking at Sentinel, Cybertronian were quite the arrogant race of aliens. She shook her head and closed her eyes, she was quiet tired and it didn't take long for sleep to overcome her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sentinel had managed to sneak closer to the fire in the middle of the night much to Jessica's amusement, though he refused to speak to her.

"Good Morning Sentinel."

She eyed him playfully as the bot sat still, not saying a word as she went about her morning routine. The kettle she had placed on the fireplace for her morning coffee began to whine much to Sentinels annoyance.

"Will you shut that slagging thing up!"

Jessica lifted the pot, pouring the hot water into a cup.

"I'd offer you something to drink, if you drink…do you?"

Sentinel went quiet again, which was very uncharacteristic for him, he was just to angry to speak. He was angry at that dumb little organic that autobots had as their pet, if she hadn't chased him with her disgusting organic self he wouldn't have had to escape and then he wouldn't have faced StarScream. His form lifted a little, he had faced down StarScream and survived, surely that meant something. Jessica just sipped her coffee, loudly at that hoping to get the trucks attention.

"Will you stop that infernal noise organic! I am trying to think!"

Jessica smirked looking up over her mug taking one last, long, loud sip.

"Sorry, I don't care for silence."

Sentinel growled,

"Why do you organics have such a hard time with respecting authority!"

Jessica scoffed, placing her mug down on the desk. The room was very dimly lit, a low humming from the generator was echoing slightly.

"Not all of us do…"

Jessica defended,

"Just some of us…like me for example."

She walked overthrowing another log onto the fire. Sentinel was getting aggravated,

"Listen here organic I…"

"Call me organic one more time and this drill I have is going to scratch a cute little picture of a kitten into your paint job!"

She picked up the drill and squeezed the trigger, smiling evilly. Sentinel flinched slightly at the sound of the drill, he couldn't run from it not being able to see and his t-cog wasn't working making it impossible for him to transform.

"Fine…Jessica…you will take me back to Detroit now so I can get repaired."

Jessica shook her head,

"No can do big blue."

Sentinel growled; his engine rumbled.

"What?"

His voice was angry and flat. Jessica leaned against his fender,

"You can't see it but there is a nice storm raging outside right now, a snowstorm."

"Snow? You mean that white stuff that you or…earthlings seem to enjoy playing in?"

Jessica shrugged,

"Some enjoy playing it in, I think its pretty though right now its causing a mess and we aren't going anywhere, specially not at the temperature it currently is outside."

Sentinel scoffed proudly,

"Listen here…Jessica…"

He spoke her name was sarcasm,

"My armor plating can handle much more extreme temperatures then this pathetic little planet and dish out."

Jessica chewed on her lower lip coming up with an idea.

"I guess you are right, this weather has no bearing on a wonder of the universe such as yourself."

She shook her head as the truck lifted itself up a little, she could almost see his ego swelling. Jessica knocked on his door,

"Well if you want to go to Detroit you'll have to open up."

Sentinel groaned and unlocked his door, cringing as she climbed in.

"Try not to move around, its bad enough you have to ride inside me."

Jessica rolled her eyes,

"Just start your engine and shut up."

Sentinels engine roared to life as the bay door opened. Wind blew hard, lucky it blew southbound and only a little bit of snow fell into the garage. Sentinel stopped just as they hit the edge of the bay, the cold wind whipped into his metal causing him to shudder. The cold snow pelted down on his body. Jessica sat with her arms crossed leaning back,

"Well are we going or not?"

Sentinel edged forward, stopping inside the building. Jessica shook her head with a smile as she closed the bay door. Melting snow began to drip of his body, his chassis shivered.

"What is wrong with this planet?!"

He bellowed,

"Frozen moisture falls from the sky, heat so intense it can melt your circuits, and now cold so frigid it can stop your systems!"

Jessica tapped his hood,

"I told you but would yo ulisten….no because I am an alien, so I know everything..."

She mocked him, throwing the blanket back up over top of him.

"Look I promise as soon as the snow stops, we will get you home."

"Detroit is not my home."

He pouted, he hated this. The energon in his veins boiled. How could this have happened to him, him of all bots! He hoped that Ultra Magnus was still on Cybertron he did not want him to see Sentinel in such a weakened and helpless state. What scared him the most right now was the darkness, complete and utter darkness. For all he knew, the organic was actually a Decepticon allied Mini-Con or something. His systems warmed back up with the aid of the blanket and the fire. A few hours later the snow began to tamper off into a gently falling shower. Jessica looked out the window,

"Hmmm…I'd say about 3 feet of snow."

She looked over her shoulder at the plow truck, his form was designed for this type of weather but in his weakened state she worried he might not ne able to move such heavy amounts of snow. Jessica pulled out a large case, inside were snow chains.

Sentinel flinched slightly at the eerie sound of chains coming toward him,

"What are you doing?"

"Laying out these snow chains, you're gonna need any all extra help you can get. You have four-wheel

drive but I fear in your weakened state that might not be enough of a push."

Sentinel yelped as a metal force pushed him upward.

"Going up!"

Jessica laughed,

"Put me down organ…human now!"

Jessica shook her head,

"No can do, if you want to get home this is how we get there."

"I told you Detroit is not my home! Get that through your…uh…skin!"

Jessica just shook her head as she began to take the chains around his tires.

"Calm down you big baby, you're maybe a foot off the ground."

Jessica managed to get all four tired chained rather quickly despite Sentinels consist whining. Jessica lower the lift.

"Did you say you were a captain or something?"

"A Prime…Sentinel Prime."

Jessica cocked an eyebrow,

"Yeah I'm gonna need more then that? So, is that like a commander?"

Sentinel sighed loudly,

"Yes why?"

His voice dripping with irritation.

"Oh nothing, I am just trying to figure out how someone as whiny as yourself got such a "respected" roll"

Jessica chuckled, she still didn't know that the truck in front of her transformed into a giant robot, Sentinel had not told her, nor had she bothered to ask. She gathered up a few of her things for the trip, placing them in a bag and jumping back into Sentinels cab.

"I am connecting my computer to your systems so I can keep an eye on them. If they start to glitch out to bad or you don't feel right, we will pull off."

Sentinel scoffed revving his engine loudly,

"Let's go Jessica!"

Jessica grabbed the steering wheel, gently pushing the gas as they backed out into the snowy drifts. Sentinels tires slipped and spun as they managed to turn around and head down the mountain side, the mountain road was covered in a thick wet snow. Sentinel grunted as he pushed his way through it.

"The temperature is rising outside, suppose to be above freezing by 1500."

Sentinel didn't respond his sole focus was on pushing himself through the snow.

….

What was normally a 20-minute trek down the mountain easily turned into hour, Sentinel was huffing by the time they reached the bottom.

"This cold is helping your systems to not overheat, so far you are looking okay. You feel ok?"

Sentinel jeered,

"Yeah because I totally didn't just push hundreds of pounds of snow for an hour straight!

Jessica shook her head,

"Just be grateful it wasn't up hill."

She tapped his gas as he lurched forward onto the main road which had been decently plowed already, though a few inches of snow still sat on it.

"On a normal clear day, I can make it to Detroit in 2 hours, looks like it might take us 3-4 today."

Sentinel tried his com link again only for static to met him,

"You humans have telecommunications right?"

Jessica looked at his dash,

"Phones yes"

"Try to contact Optimus Prime with yours."

Jessica pulled Sentinel over to the side of the road,

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because its not safe to text or be playing with your phone while driving, I don't have built in communication drives remember?"

Sentinel sighed,

"Right…"

Jessica shook her head,

"No good, the cell tower must have been knocked out by the storm."

She pulled Sentinel back onto the road.

"You advanced beings have radios?"

Sentinel didn't respond to her snarky comment as his dials began to turn, a radio station came in.

"Really! The cell tower is knocked out, but the radio station still works!"

She huffed,

"Oh well at least Ill have something other then your whining to listen to."

Jessica tapped the dial as 101.3 tuned in and Christmas Music began to play. She tapped the steering wheel singing her heart out as they traveled much to Sentinel complete annoyance.

….

Jessica had long since turned down the radio tired of singing though the music could still be heard faintly.

"35 miles from Detroit, and I am not liking what I am seeing on your systems."

Sentinel had been trying to hide it, he was in pain. His whole body ached the further they traveled, the worse it got. He was losing energy and power.

"You're core systems are overheating, your energy levels are way low. I think you might be…leaking that energon stuff."

She pulled him off the road and walked around him, the snow crunching as she went and sure enough a small drip of energon leaked from under his hood.

"Oh boy."

She breathed, she quickly climbed back into him.

"Looks like one of the lines that I didn't replace has blown out, your leaking energon."

Sentinel was too tired to be snarky; he was just barely staying awake.

"Sentinel talk to me!"

Sentinel heard her voice,

"I…I think I'm gonna…pas…"

Sentinel fell unconscious as his systems reading continued to drop. Jessica shook her head,

"No No come on your big pain in the arse stay with me!"

Jessica turned the key as his engine started back up, albeit roughly.

"35 miles, I hope you can make it."

She punched on the gas, picking up his speed. Now she could drive him more aggressively as he could not hold her back.

….

Optimus and the others had spent the day helping clear the streets of snow, creating large mountains for the children to play on and acting as short of elevators, once the kids slid down, they would lift them back up to the top.

The sun now at 3:30pm was beginning to set already, the Autobots and Sari had gone home for the remainder of the evening. Optimus was still concerned for Sentinel, no word, no signals, nothing. He had gotten word to Ultra Magnus, whom responded that he was busy with matters on Cybertron but was sending Jazz who had yet to arrive.

The doors to the warehouse were closed as the temperature began to drop again as the sun faded, Sari was watching Christmas movies with the others. Optimus watched the scanners, he wanted to kick himself. Sentinel would in no way do this for him, but Optimus was that kind of bot who could get stabbed a million times and still be there for that same bot. He shook his head, he hated that about himself. How many times would he allow himself to be hurt before he realized that Sentinel was never going to show him respect? Suddenly a long beep that sounded familiar echoed outside,

"Sentinel?"

Optimus whispered to himself opening the doors, the others looked over as a rush of cold air swept in the beeping continued.

…

Jessica looked up ahead, a warehouse like the one Sentinel had described came into view, she laid on his horn hoping to alert them to her presence for quicker assistance. As she got closer, she saw a giant robot standing in the doorway, she was wide eyed with amazement as she slid Sentinels body to a stop right in front of him.

"Quick he's over heating and his core systems are all over the place, so is the energon he is leaking!"

Optimus was stunned to see a human jump out of Sentinels alt mode, though wasted no time in pushing him inside and shutting the door. Optimus called over to Sari who immediately rushed over, her key in hand. Jessica stood next to Sentinel,

"What's a key going to do?"

Sari smiled taping Sentinels fender with it as it opened, Sari placed her key inside and turned. Jessica stepped back in awe as Sentinels form lit up in a blue light before fading. Jessica walked back over to him,

"Sentinel?"

She looked over at Sari, then back at the truck as it groaned and transformed back into a bot. Jessica's eyes went wide again, only for a moment as she crossed her arms.

"You never told me you could change your form!"

Sentinel shrugged,

"You never asked."

"Glad to see you still online Sentinel, we searched for you, but we couldn't even detect your energy signature."

Sentinel glanced down at Jessica. Who playfully glanced back, he was just happy to have his sight back and his ability to transform.

"I was ummm…detained."

"Detained my arse, don't make it sound like I held you against your will you overgrown noise maker!"

Sentinel growled

"What would you call it when someone won't let you leave!"

"In case you forgot you were blind and broken! You couldn't leave!"

Sentinel felt his systems heating up with embarrassment, he didn't even glance at Optimus,

"Besides if it weren't for me, you'd be dead! I replaced half your systems…remember!"

Sentinel got down on his knee to look at Jessica, who had her arms crossed over her chest and a smug look on her face. Everyone was shocked when Sentinel held out his hand for Jessica to climb onto.

"Just for the record, I could have left anytime I wanted."

Jessica rolled her eyes,

"Righht…sure, and how would you have done that? You passed out on the way here! I had to take control, which by the way totally worth it! For being a truck, you drift pretty good."

Sentinels shoulder squared,

"Of course, I do!"

"Do you even know what drifting is?"

Optimus crossed his arms. Sentinel glanced at Jessica who looked up at him.

"Well?'

Sentinel stammered,

"it's uh…well its…not important. I need to contact Ultra Magnus."

Optimus stepped aside as Sentinel walked over to the command console, his mouth fell open along with the others as he placed Jessica on his shoulder.

"Okay what's his glitch?"

Bumblebee whispered to Optimus. Optimus shook his head,

"I have no idea."

The computer flashed with an image of Ultra Magnus,

"Sentinel Prime you are online."

"Yes sir"

Sentinel saluted.

"And the organic?"

Sentinel kept his eyes on the screen, Jessica did a half salute.

"Her name is Jessica sir."

Jessica looked at the others, with a cute face as she pretended to grab her heart.

"He called me by my name…. without prompting…"

She whispered sarcastically.

Ultra Magnus looked at her,

"I sense we owe you a debt of gratitude Jessica."

Jessica shrugged, playfully punching Sentinels shoulder pad,

"Ah don't worry about it, fixing this guy up made my boring life interesting for a bit."

Ultra Magnus nodded turning back to Sentinel,

"Jazz should be arriving any cycle now; you will come back with him."

"Affirmative sir."

"Ultra Magnus out."

Jessica lounged back,

"Sorry to see you go?"

She questioned, Sentinel shrugged,

"the feeling is mutual."

Jazz sped into the warehouse,

"Any sign of…oh…"

Sentinel crossed his arm, Jessica still perched on them.

"Uh SP you aware there's a human on your shoulder?"

Sentinel crossed his arm,

"I don't believe I asked you. Now quite wasting time we have to get back to Cybertron asap."

Sentinel walked by, Jessica still on his shoulder as he walked outside. Jazz turned to the others.

"What happened to him?"

Everyone shrugged,

"No idea."

…..

Sentinel held his hand out for Jessica to jump onto, their eyes locked.

"Well you gonna hold me all day or you gonna put me down?"

Sentinel lowered his hand so she could jump off.

"Now be gone already, I'll be happy to be rid of you."

She crossed her arms, Sentinel smirked,

"Just what I was thinking you puny organic, I'll be more then happy to leave your planet and never set foot on it again."

Jessica snorted with a smirk.

"Come on say it, it's just one word!"

Sentinel rolled his eyes,

"Thanks."

He muttered; Jessica mock saluted him.

"Your Welcome, now git out of here, I'm tired of looking at you."

Sentinel turned walking up onto the ship as the engines whined to life and it lifted into the air. He looked out the window as Jessica got smaller and smaller.

"Never would have pegged you for befriending an organic."

Jazz retorted; Sentinel looked over his shoulder.

"I didn't befriend it, followed me home now shut up and get us back to Cybertron."

Jessica watched the ship until it was a glimmer leaving the atmosphere.

"So, anybody know where I can get a phone signal? I need to call my driver."

Optimus and the others were still amazed.

"You have no idea the significance of your friendship with Sentinel, do you?"

Jessica huffed,

"Okay first off not my friend, he short of followed me home, with a little help from a tow truck. And second off I wouldn't be friends with an egotistical SOB like him anyway."

Optimus sighed; she was the perfect human to match Sentinel.

"Well regardless until your driver gets here you are welcome to stay."

Jessica thanked him as Sari wasted no time in introducing everyone.

"Wait Sari…now it hits me! You're the "organic" who chased Sentinel."

Sari put her hands behind her back,

"Uh maybe."

Jessica laughed he told me on the way here how he had managed to get himself into trouble."

Optimus shook his head,

"See that right there, Sentinel spoke to you and actually touched you. That's incredible."

Jessica laughed,

"Well he didn't really have a choice, being blind I had to drive him, and we got bored. Besides 20-foot robot or not I don't take crap from anybody."

The End


End file.
